Cognoscenti (Armored)
|related = Cognoscenti Cognoscenti Cabrio Cognoscenti 55 |swankness = 4/5 |dashtype = Tailgater (needle) Schafter (dial texture) |inttxd = Schafter White 2 |carcols = |wheeltype = High End |flags = |modelname = cognoscenti2 |handlingname = COGNOSC2 |textlabelname = COGNOSC2 |roadspawn = No |roadspawnmaxcol = 10 |roadspawnfreq = 80 |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = 20 |roadspawndrivers = |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = Standard White - 100% |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Enus Cognoscenti (Armored) is an armored luxury four-door sedan featured in Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the Executives and Other Criminals update. Design ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The car holds the original design of the Cognoscenti, having a long, almost LWB body with a main body design based on that of the , and its smooth body type and length resembling a in nature, as well as its general appearance. It can also be considered to be based on the due to its length and wheel design. As for its armored characteristics, just like the armored Ballers, it features armor padding in the door panels, and black, high impact, steel wheels. In the greenhouse area, armored plating surrounding the windows and their trims are found, designed to deflect bullets, along with the shatter resistant, bullet-resistant windscreens which take a large amount of fire-power to have any effect on the players inside. Current Design Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The Armored version of the Cognoscenti in GTA Online sacrifices some acceleration for top speed. The added weight gives the car undesirable handling. It is more durable than the Armored Kuruma, being able to survive an explosion, sticky bomb or rocket launcher shell, whereas the Kuruma will be destroyed from a similar blast. The Cognoscenti (Armored) can take the following: *1 Sticky Bomb (where a 2nd will destroy the vehicle) *1 Homing Launcher/Rocket Launcher (where a 2nd will destroy the vehicle) *1 Grenade (where a 2nd will destroy the vehicle) *1 Missile/Tank Shell from a vehicle (Rhino Tank, Hydra, etc) (where a 2nd will destroy the vehicle) *1 Canon shot from a Valkyrie (where a 2nd will destroy the vehicle) *Approximately 200 rounds of the Minigun. *Approximately 3 seconds of firing from a mounted minigun (Valkyrie, Turreted Limo, etc) It can be noted that the Cognoscenti (Armored) shares its armored capabilities with the Cognoscenti 55 (Armored), XLS (Armored), along with both armored Schafters and Baller LEs. GTA Online Overview V8 (Cover) |observed_drivetrain = RWD |rsc_image = |rsc_top_speed = |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' Image Gallery CognoscentiArmored-GTAO-LegendaryMS.png|The Cognoscenti (Armored) on Legendary Motorsport. CognoscentiArmored-GTAV-RSC.jpg|The Cognoscenti (Armored) on the Rockstar Games Social Club. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Available to purchase for $558,000 at Legendary Motorsport. *Can be requested by a VIP (and any bodyguards of the organisation) for $5,000 (or for free if owned as a personal vehicle) from the Interaction Menu > VIP Vehicles. It will always spawn in matte black and will spawn near the player where there is enough space. *Can be obtained during Headhunter, but cannot be stored or modified. See Also *Cognoscenti - Standard variant. *Cognoscenti Cabrio - A sports variant. *Cognoscenti 55 - A smaller variant. *Cognoscenti 55 (Armored) - Smaller armored variant. Navigation }} Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Armored Vehicles Category:Sedans Category:Sedans Vehicle Class Category:Vehicles manufactured by Enus Category:Luxury Cars Category:Limousines Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA Online Category:DLC Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Online: Executives and Other Criminals Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Vehicles in GTA Online